


You're The One

by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/pseuds/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAOI. AU. A night out with friends, an unexpected duet and a few drinks leads to something that might finally grant Iruka the man of his dreams. KakaIru. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fic. All this twisted author owns is this non profit worthy story and the Tablet she used to type this story on(Even said tablet, is not her's 100%).
> 
> A/N: Umm, well, this is my first ever Naruto fic and its KakaIru! Yehay! Really this pair deserves to have a real canon! I mean, LITERALLY. They're so completely perfect for each other that they just got to be real. Anyway, I'm not really expecting too much from this since, like I said, 'first', but still I hope that you guys would be gentle with me and leave a few words or two. English is not my mother tongue and I have a severe problem with Tenses. Plus, I'm no professional, I don't earn anything from my fics nor have someone to edit or beta them. I got my sister to help with all that(hehe, thank you, Nee-chan!).Soo yeah, got the inspiration from Kakashi-sensei's seiyuu's character song (song mentioned later on the story) and immediately fell in love with it. Hope you guys check it out later if you got time 'cuz really it's beautiful. It's only a pity that it was not Seki-san(Iruka's seiyuu) that Inoue-san got to sing it along with. Nonetheless, it was still perfect if you got a creative mind like me and very much obsess with the 'couple'. Hehe..
> 
> Warning: YAOI. MxM. Explicit content inside. Kids under 18 years below and Homophobes are highly prohibited from continuing further. Discontinue now or be scarred forever(lol!).
> 
> Seriously, you have been warned, proceed to your own risk. Don't say I did not warn you.
> 
> Further Warnings: Eventual usage of Japanese expressions and words, so watch out for that too. But not to worry, translations are found at the end of this story.

It was Friday and he had planned to spend it alone and peacefully in his apartment. Finish all his remaining paper works and get his presentation ready for submission this coming Monday. But it seemed that plan was totally ruined when he got himself dragged into this mess. Everything was just too noisy. The complete opposite of what he had planned and preferred to spend his weekend with. Genma had surprised him by suddenly appearing out of nowhere when he was out for a quick run for groceries and had literally abducted him just so he could be in this so called fun party.

'The Party...'

The name was ridiculous, but what did you expect from a drunkard supervisor who literally brings her sake at work, even during important meetings with the company's business partners? Not that he was calling Tsunade-sama incompetent, just...abusive.

'Abusive why?'

Well, abusive in a sense that she wants you to worship the ground she walks on, explaining the 'Sama' right after her name, and that she completely abuse the aloof nature of their CEO.

'Hatake Kakashi..'

Hatake-san was a man any woman could ever dreamed of marrying. Tall, rich, handsome and most of all, a prodigy. He had created Sharingan Publishing when he was fourteen and took it to the top in less than a year after that. Making the company Konoha's leading publishing house for twelve years now. It was indeed incredible to be working under such a wonderful person. Not to mention the pain of being in love with said person.

Yes, Umino Iruka, twenty four years old, was deeply and secretly in love with his boss. But what prevented him from confessing his feelings other than him being a man himself and an employee at that?

Simple...

'His boss' Straightness.'

One would only be stupid enough to NOT realized that fact, when the Boss himself would parade around the building with his nose buried under one of the company's earliest release and one of their top selling books.

'Icha Icha Paradise Adventures.'

The book was literally porn converted into a poor excuse for literature. Selling three hundred and fifty thousand copies the week after its first edition was released. And had continuous sequels, special editions, XXX advice tactics and many more reasons to turn someone into a complete pervert. And the author of this said book was no other than the world's(literally) biggest pervert himself, Sannin Jiraiya, also known as the 'Ero-Sennin' and Tsunade-sama's brother(by adaption). He was as perverted as his books are. Flirting and peeping on every woman, be they be on his way or he seeks them out himself. He would jump or sexually harass anything that resembles someone with two sets of breasts and a mound of sex between her legs. And he hated and never wanted to admit, but Iruka was a victim of such perverse act. Not that he had a set of big breasts or anything, just that when he was told to wear a Santa mini dress costume during his first Christmas party in the company(he was a newbie and his sempai's were pure evil. Go figure.), his ass was suddenly slapped and groped by that perverted old man. He was so shocked and flushed that his only reaction, feminine as it may have been, was to instinctively slap the offender's face only to hit the wrong person standing behind him. He wanted to die then and there when he realized that it was his boss, Hatake-san, that he had actually slapped and caused to sprawl on the floor with a confuse and mystified look. He immediately threw a series of apologies and even voluntarily offered to resign, but Hatake-san only shrug and said 'It's okay.', that 'It's not your fault you look good on girl's clothes that even the great Ero-sennin was fooled by your good looks. I myself would like to harass you if you were a real girl.' He remembered Hatake-san said that with a wink before standing up and pass by him like he was nothing more than the nobody he was.

His fate was then sealed that night three years ago. To his complete horror, he realized that he actually fell in love with Hatake-san, despite the way he challenged his sexuality or the fact that his boss had already laid out the boundary before he even got the chance to ask him out. He grew a crush on a man who will never be his. Ever. A straight man whose interest only falls only to those who he was not. A woman. And that fact was even harsher than being abandoned by your date on prom. It was a good thing he had always kept his distance from the man, or else, he would've died years ago from extreme heartache.

"Ah! Ruka-chan! *hic* 'anchy seein' you 'ere! *hic*" the purple haired Anko suddenly slung an arm around his shoulder as her vision was obviously betraying her, if her forwarding face was no indication.

Iruka slightly turned his head away from his drunk colleague's face, liquor breaths was never his thing, "Hai, Anko-san. Fancy seeing you too.'" Iruka offered a loop-sided smile as he adjusted himself on one foot to support his and Anko's weight, who obviously slumped her entire self on him, using him like a leaning pole.

"Waa, Ruka-chan! 'Cho tight..*hic* why not loosen' up a lit'le, ey? Itcha' parti afta 'ol...*hic*" Anko still looked disoriented but there was a glint in her eyes that was telling him that she was up to no good.

"Eh, I~"

Iruka began but before he could even finish, he was suddenly dragged by Anko and was led to the area where some of his known colleagues were doing Karaoke and were singing in pitchy and highly drunken voice. He watched in complete mortification when Anko literally kicked the out of tuned colleagues and hugged the microphone to herself.

"MINNAA! *hic* MITARASHI ANKO DE~SU!" she drunkenly bellowed as the alarm bells in Iruka's head began to set off.

This was not good. The signs were obviously not good and he was definitely not up to it. He cannot sing to save his life, better yet, do it in front of his co-workers who most were there when he got himself humiliated three years ago. Not to mention that he was also there, standing coolly with a few women exhibiting their womanly assets for him to noticed. His unique pair of mismatched onyx and blood shot depths temporarily focused on the center, where Iruka was helping in steadying Anko from falling forward as she continued to outrageously embarrassed herself, before averting back to the eye candies beside him, no doubt flirting with them.

He felt the familiar 'PANG!' in his heart at the sight. His eyes and poker face was starting to falter again. He needed to get out of there and fast, and it was the great time to do so when the crazy woman was still in her spree.

Iruka began to move and sneak his way out of the limelight when his back collar was suddenly yanked, forcing him to back pedalled beside the obnoxious, drunk woman, "Minna! r'member 'Ruka-chan!?" the eventual approving shouts of some of the old colleagues, who seemed to have remembered that hateful night confirmed and Iruka cringed at how others began to whistle at him like they were some kind of wolves, "Yosh! Why don' we 'ear him sing 'den, ne!?" there was another howl of drunken cheers as Anko suddenly pass the mic into his unsuspecting hands which would've fell if not for his good reflex.

"A-Anko-san, I-I can't sing.." Iruka tried to snake his way out, despite the support of the cheering crowd.

"Heiki heiki, there isn't anyone who doesn't know how to sing. Plus, yer not doin' it alone..." was her only inebriated words before she stepped down from the small podium and made a drunken beeline towards the object of his nightly desires.

'Holy Shit!'

He looked horrified and jittery in place as he watched Anko grabbed their boss' arm and pulled him towards the stage. Once there, more cheers erupted as a mic was also passed to Hatake-san and encouraged him to join too. Hatake-san was obviously unhappy to be separated from his lovelies, if his scowl was not a dead give away, but maintained a passive face as he stared down at the mic then to Iruka.

Iruka's breath hitched as Kakashi locked his eyes on him before something unknown was displayed on his boss' orbs that Iruka couldn't place. He then flushed and averted his gaze when he suspected that Hatake-san may have blamed him for this fiasco and that he was also probably staring at his boss weirdly that said boss noticed.

"I-I'm sorry, H-hatake-san." Iruka then began, "I didn't expected A-anko-san to lace you into this. I will go and tell her to stop this immediately." He was about to go to Anko, who was by then searching for a song, when his boss slung an arm around his shoulder, stopping him in the process.

"Maa, shikatanai." Hatake-san drawled as he pulled Iruka closer to his side, making the girls squeal in envy and him blushing like the fucking virgin he was, "Can't disappoint the ladies now, can we?" his employer then added as he briefly glanced and wink at him from the corner of his eyes before averting back to the gathering crowd of women that already replaced the earlier audience.

'If only Hatake-san knew how painful this was to Iruka.'

Iruka sighed and relented, giving Kakashi the sincerest smile he could ever fake before he pried himself out of the innocent yet dangerous warmth of his silver haired beloved.

He distanced himself a few steps away from his boss but not too far to be considered as cowering. He held the microphone with both his hands in front of his chest and focused his attention to the still searching Anko, praying to finally make up her mind and pick a f-ing song already so they could get this thing over with.

Not a minute later, Anko's boisterous cheer of triumph echoed around the place, a sign that she had finally selected a song and had started typing the code immediately.

Iruka was curious to what kind of song did the violet haired woman had selected and prayed that he was somewhat familiar with it. He didn't want to embarrass himself again. Especially now, that Hatake-san looked like he was actually looking forward in singing, no doubt intended to further impress the girls, despite Iruka was his partner. Sigh.

'Koi wa Seikimatsu, huh?'

Iruka read in his thoughts as the title was displayed on the TV. Relief ran over his tensed body, thankful that he somehow knew the song. He then chanced to look at Hatake-san if he too share the same relief as he did and was not disappointed. It seemed that his boss was also familiar with the song and that they won't be having a hard time in following the lyrics or singing it. The only thing they have to do was to assign which line belongs to who and even that didn't became a problem because Hatake-san immediately made the assignments for the both of them.

There was no instrumental introduction for the song to begin, so he just waited for his cue and shared a brief look with Hatake-san, who nodded for encouragement before fixing his entire attention on the countdown on the screen.

..3..2..1

~YOU'RE THE ONE~

That was it, he give up. He wanted to quit. Everything was just totally against him. Singing with Hatake-san was definitely the worst idea ever.

'How can someone be so perfect!?'

Hatake-san was not just good at everything he do, but he could also sing too, no doubt dancing was no exception if given a chance. He could be like someone in the music industry with a huge concert, while Iruka was the untalented fan who fucks everything up while singing along with his idol. Iruka was just totally out of the man's league. A normal guy like Iruka can never be in par with a guy that huge of caliber, not to mention, in Iruka's case, his 'lover', EVER.

'But why was he being pinned against the wall and was hungrily ravished by that flawless of a man now!? What had led them to this situation? Better yet, why are they in this situation in the first place?'

All he remembered was that after the sing offs, he felt utterly deflated for Hatake-san's perfection and resorted to console himself by completely drowning his system with alcohol, despite being a non-alcoholic. He let himself loose, joined the dancing bodies in the center before feeling the need to go to the men's room. He drunkenly made his way to relieve himself and was only a few feet away from his destination when he was suddenly grabbed and was thrown to a random empty room, where all this started.

He was about to give his perpetrator a piece of his mind when he was suddenly pushed against the wall and felt his lips being devoured by a foreign pair of lips. His instinct took the best of him and instantly shoved his molester away, only to be dumbstruck when he recognized who it actually was.

"Hatake-san!?" his voice hitched and his entire body instantly heated up, sobriety slightly returning.

'What's happening? What did I miss? Is the apocalypse coming tomorrow? Why is Hatake-san doing this? I'm not that drunk, am I?'

"Wha~" Lots of questions where running inside the brunette's inebriated mind but Hatake-san cut and just Shh-d him before he proceeded to continue his former doings. He reclaimed Iruka's off-guarded lips again and this time, he held the employee's hands above his head, rendering him immobilized and in place using only a single hand.

Iruka tried his best to protest his boss' unknown advances but somewhere inside him was telling him to just stop resisting and just go with the flow. He blamed it all on the alcohol and his severe longing for the man; his awakening arousal was also at fault too. He felt himself slowly relaxing and allowed Hatake-san do whatever he wanted to do, after all, beggars cannot be choosers.

Iruka felt Hatake-san smirk at his surrender before he felt a warm hand slip inside his shirt.

"Ah! Hatake-san..!" Iruka breathed out his employer's name through their breathless lip lock as Hatake-san's slipped hand snaked its way up to an already hardened nipple.

Hatake-san thumbed and pinched the perky nub, making him moan between their kisses, before hands uncaringly rode his shirt above his head, throwing the poor garment somewhere in the small room and putting a halt to their kiss. Iruka took it to gasped the needed air that was greedily taken away from him by their intense kiss, and stared with half lidded eyes at the man of his dreams. His hands were yet again pinned above him, making him slightly taller than the tall man before him. His head was somewhat tilted upwards and his eyes were staring down at the former's hunched posture, were body was intended to level with the expose skin located between the juncture were neck meets shoulder. Iruka intended to give out a look between confusion and hesitation, but his ragging hormones was taking the best of him, unknowingly giving out a look of pure need and arousal instead of what he had intended.

There then came a predatory growl from his handsome boss before he found himself yet again devoured by hungry lips and his vulnerable neck was rained with wet kisses when said lips pulled away from his mouth. A hot tongue then began to trace his ear before perfect white teeth started to softly nip and bite the flushing cartilage, making him weak on the knees.

This was just what he had always been dreaming of for the last three years and he could barely handle its overwhelming intensity. It did not even help when Hatake-san began to make a descend, down his naked upper half, releasing his captured hands to explore more of his bare tan skin, and smoothly caress his sides while trailing hot kisses down his body. Iruka arched when Kakashi payed extra attention to his now very sensitive nipples before continuing his journey down, worshiping every depths of his fine stomach before having a stop at his destination.

"Nng..!" Iruka couldn't help but moan when a big hand began to palm his aching member against his already way too tight jeans while a very hot tongue lapped his belly button and Adonis lines.

Iruka then shivered when clanking sound echoed against the four walls they we're currently in. Hatake-san started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. Expert hands then delved inside and started to palmed Iruka some more, his white brief was now dampy due to his excessive pre-cum. Iruka tried to suppressed his groans and mewls but the high sensation was taking the best of him, especially the alcohol. It was making him very wanton that he did not care to suppress his lewd cries anymore.

"Beautiful." He thought he heard his employer say but he was already way too out of it to even tell if it was real or not.

He did not even noticed when his pants were lowered and that he was standing almost stark naked in front of his now kneeling boss. All he knew was that a new sensation engulfed him, sending him to cloud nine. It was the epitome of hot, wet and velvety and it was wrapped around his ragging length, bobbing in a delicious rhythm that can make any perfect synchrony a good laugh.

Everything was just completely blissful. The euphoria that Iruka was having was indescribable. It was heaven and he wish that this night would never end. But as all good things never last, he could already feel himself coming close. His body was almost at its limit and panic was starting to run over him. He didn't want to come yet. Because he knew, once he did, all of this would be over and he didn't want that. He wants to repay Hatake-san for the kindness he had given him and confess his truest feelings. But just when he was about to ask the former to stop, he came instantly and unexpectedly, shattering his resolve.

Hatake-san drank every last drop of him without any sign of recoil before releasing him with a loud Pop! Iruka's knees then gave in, making him drop bonelessly on the floor. As he sat there, slowly, he came down from his high, allowing fear and regret to plague him completely. Despite the rapture and everything, he couldn't help but dread what would happen next. For all he knew(or guess), this was just a drunken mistake caused by intoxication. He did not expected the following event or the other's following words to ever come out from the other's mouth.

"Go out with me."

This was said in an anxious yet serious manner that made Iruka snapped his head up, which had been looking down since earlier, in surprise.

'Hatake-san did not just say what I think he just said, right?'

Iruka's blush brightened as he tried to asked what the other had meant by those words, "W-what d-do y-you m-mean, H-hatake-sa~"

"Kakashi." Kakashi then interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Call me Kakashi." The silver head repeated.

"EH!? B-but I-I c-can't d-do t-that! I-I..." Iruka was then silenced by a single finger place against his mouth.

"I insist. Call me Kakashi whenever we're alone." The silver head gave him a chase kiss before putting on his signature smile that made his eyes curve in a happy arch.

If a person could burst into flames by just blushing furiously, then Iruka would be the first case. He did not expected to be directly graced by that infamous smile. He just didn't know what to do with it other than to lower his head back down in embarrassment and engage himself further with his inner musings.

'W-why is this happening? W-wasn't this suppose to be just a d-drunken mistake? W-why is Hatake-san suddenly asking me out!? WHY!?'

Before he could even answer that question himself, a thumb and a forefinger carefully lifted his head up slowly.

"Look at me. What is it?"

He stare into worried obsidian and red eyes as that soft voice struck the core of his heart.

'What is it really?' Iruka then asked himself internally.

Isn't this what he had always wanted? To be asked out by Hatake Kakashi?

Yes.

Then why the hesitation? Why can't he just give him his answer?

He wanted to tackle more of this self interrogatory but what Hatake-san said to him after, at first, made further confusions before his heart began to skip a couple of beats and his already blushing face blushed even more.

"So boldness doesn't work either, huh? " the dejected tone of his enigmatic boss made him want to console him right away if not for the fact that he needs it more than the latter do before, "Seriously, Umino Iruka. You're one difficult man. But perhaps that's the side of you that made me fall for you."

"Eh?"

'BA-DUMP'

"I have been meaning to ask you out years ago but you never seem to show signs that you could ever be interested."

'BA-DUMP'

"It hurts the thought of you never reciprocating my feelings so I started to give up on you."

'BA-DUMP'

"But seeing those lecherous men take advantage of you in the dance floor, even attracting more eyes than one, made me realized that I don't just want to lose you to anyone else but also, I want to be the one who'll be there for you when you need it. I may not be as perfect as people proclaim me to be, but I can assure you that I will never hurt you nor take advantage of you ever. So please, tell me what I need to do for you to accept me?"

By this time, Kakashi was passionately caressing Iruka's face, showing more emotion than he had ever shown in front of anyone else before, while the main latter remained completely speechless and gaping, not to mention in the verge of eruption due to too much blood rushing in his brain.

'Is this for real? Kakash~err, H-hatake-san actually likes HIM!? Umino Iruka, a complete nobody!?'

This may be the moment he had been dreaming of for the last three years of his life, but he just couldn't help but ask why. Why would someone like Kak~ah, Hatake-san be into a simple guy like Iruka in the first place? He just didn't get it. Hatake-san can have anyone he desires, so why choose him? Iruka's just an ordinary man who struggles to get through every day life. There was nothing special about him, so..

"..why?" He didn't mean to utter the last word out loud but he guess there was no other way around it. He was actually starting to have a headache and figuring out the current situation on his own was just making things worst(He solemnly swear to stir out of anything alcohol related if its side effects were this troublesome.).

There was silence coming from the silver head latter before said latter spoke in a quiet manner, hurt and disappointment prominent in his tone.

"Why, what?"

This time, it was Hatake-san's head who looked down while Iruka rose up and stared at the other's sudden odd behavior, perplexed. But he still managed to answer Hatake-san's question though.

"Why me? There are alot of people far more better than I am. Why choose me above them?"

There must be something in those words that brought Hatake-san back to his previous demeanor and return Iruka's answer-seeking gaze with a hint of relief in his eyes before saying truthfully.

"What's there to not like? You're the only person who had ever made me feel so nervous like this before, making you different from the rest of the world. Plus, I like being in love with you. You're not superficial and you place others before yourself. You never take bullshit from people and you fight for what you think is right. You're a strong willed person and yet you have a fragile side concerning everyone's sake 'sides yourself. You're honest and you always do your very best. You are a very interesting and kind person and I will be the happiest man living if you will give me a chance to date you and prove to you that I am being serious here."

Yup. There really was something in his previous words that brought Hatake-san's old self back. 'Cuz really that was one hell of a confession. Iruka could no longer lessen his blushing face nor hide it. He was red allover and no matter how hard he tries to convince himself that he was being prank or something, he could not help but believe every single word said to him. He was being pitiful, dreamful even, but he didn't care. As long as his heart was connected to the only man that matters to him the most, he will embrace it.

He slowly reached out for Kakashi-san's face and slowly brought it to meet his. This was his answer. There was no turning back now. Whatever this night or the future leads, he will treasure every single moment til it last. He still have doubts that Kakashi-san would really show interest in him but he couldn't care less. What's now is now. He will embark on this journey where the possible end would be heartbreak and just surrender to his longings for once. Afterall, if this real-like dream would turn out to be a disaster in the end, he will just pull himself back together and move on, even if it'll take time. He will worry about the future later and worry more of the present. Starting with not messing things up with his sloppy kissing, he was portraying his answer after all. It wouldn't be convincing if his attention was distracted by his own pessimistic thoughts.

And so, Iruka adjusted himself and kissed Hatake-san with the little experience he had before pulling back with a smile. Tears of happiness forming in those beautiful brown eyes as he said.

"Hai, Kakashi-san, I would gladly go out with you.."

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese:
> 
> Minna- Everyone.
> 
> Heiki, heiki- it's okay, it's okay.
> 
> Shikatanai- It can't be help.
> 
> Hai- Yes.
> 
> ...
> 
> A/n: So, guess that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed and won't forget to review. Reviews really helps me a lot. But please, PLEASE be gentle with me. No flames or whatsoever. I don't appreciate words that are very racey or insulting about my stories. Con-Crit, I can handle, but other than that, well, just hold your tongues, okay? I made the appropriate warnings above so if some still ignored that or just simply stupid enough to understand plain English, well, that's your problem. Don't go bashing people whose only intentions are to satisfy those who enjoys KakaIru or even Yaoi. Peace!
> 
> P.s: Koi wa Seikimatsu is character song sang by Matsumoto Yasunori and Kazuhiko Inoue. The song came from the shounen-ai anime, Seikimatsu Darling. I don't own it or anything. Hope that makes it clear.
> 
>  
> 
> -Sign out.


End file.
